Bisexual
by Obsolete Heart
Summary: Sus padres la llevaron a un instituto, eran las mejores en el anterior. ¿Porque no en este? Su bisexualidad las hace sexi y hermosas y geniales pero cuando  el amor llegue a ellas todo cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

_La____bisexualidad____es una orientación sexual que involucra atracción física y/o romántica hacia individuos de ambos____sexos_

_Dentro de la tradición____occidental__, los primeros registros de naturaleza bisexual se remontan a la____antigua Grecia____pues, según dichos testimonios, este tipo de relación se practicó incluyendo a la alta sociedad, como reyes o gobernadores de____Grecia__._

_La bisexualidad pordria decirse que es algo normal en los jóvenes de hoy en dia, tanto como los homosexualidad._

_Muchos piensan que por ser Bisexual soy lesbiana, pero no. Solo me atraen las mujeres, los mio son los hombres jamás dejare que mi bisexualidad para ser a algo mas._

_Mis amigos saben que con la única que me he "Llegado acostar" es con mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga que también es Bisexual __**pero ella le lanza mas a los hombres al igual que yo.**_

_Ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, nos contamos todo y compartimos todo. Somos como las hermanas que siempre quisimos tener pero que la vida nos dio, pero sifrinas. Ella es de una gran familia. Es hija de Hiashi Hyuuga el dueño de la grandes empresas de contruccion Hyuuga. Mi amada esposa __**como suelo llamarla de joda **__tiene el pelo negro como el carbón, largo hasta media espalda y con un corte moderno. Unos ojos color blanco perlado. Rasgos finos, delicados y hermosos. Un cuerpo curbilineo que no le tiene que envidiar a nadie __**lo que si tiene es mucha pechonalidad**__, suele ser timida pero cuando agarra confianza es una tremenda perra._

_Y yo, Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo el pelo rosa con un corte moderno, ojos verde jade y rasgos finos lo único malo es mi frente __**pero esta suele estar cubierta con un flequillo de medio lado que lo cubre a la perfeccion,**__ tengo un cuerpo que envidiarían tener muchas. Hija de Kenta Haruno, dueño de las cadenas de hoteles, Pub y restaurantes Tendoku. Soy la hija mayor __**por ende la heredera**__ de dos hermanas Rin Haruno Y Karin Haruno. Estas dos son morochas un año menor que yo. Celosas de que sea la consentida de papa, ellas solo la malgastadoras._

_Desde un tiempo para aca papa nos había dicho que se mudaría con mis hermanas y que a mi y a Hinata nos llevarían a un internado __**según el porque tenia negocio también con los hyuuga**__ Estabamos a nuestro últimos año de prepa asi que no nos importaba. __**Total todos los amigos nuestros siempre iban a las discotecas de mi padre.**_….

-Sakurita – sentí un abrazo a mis espaldas que hizo que dejara de escribir- ¿Qué haces esposita?- menciona leyendo pero antes volteando a verme

-Escribo nuestra historia en la lapto- sonrio arrogante robándole un beso a la loca de mi mejor amiga y esposa. Ella simplemente solto una risita dándome un beso en la mejilla-

-5 minutos tenemos que hacer maletas para irnos. Las pruebas para porristas, kempo, karate y Tennis comienzan mañana- Me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de aplastarse en mi cama. Me di media vuelta y segui con lo mio-

_Pues si somos bisexual y estamos orgullosas de eso, nuestros padres lo saben, pero también saben que somos mas del tipo de que nos gustan los hombres asi que no se preocupan por eso. _

_Bien apartir de aquí comienza nuestra historia en un internado, somos las mejores asi que sabemos que llegaremos a ser las mejores en todo, tanto en las clases como en las actividades extra curriculares…_

-Sakurita te estas tardando y me estoy calentando de solo ver esta revista –menciona pervertidamente Hinata, me voltie a ver que ley y me sorprendi al ver una revista Play boy de Neji-

-Wow, no se dio cuenta de que se la robaste- mencione dándole vuelta a la silla

-no –sonrio arrogante parándose de la cama y sentándose en mis piernas- Me la regalo –susurro frente a mi rostro-

-Dejame que termino solo me falta poner alguito y ya –susurre coqueta volteando la silla hacia la lapto escribiendo con Hinata ensima

_Asi que nos vemos en la próxima diario. Ya que tengo unas cosas que hacer __**entre ellas hacer maleta**_

_Hasta la próxima. _

_Sakura Haruno_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1

Era de mañana y me encontraba sin ropa esparramada en la cama viendo al techo con Hinata apoyada en mi pecho. La sabana cubría solo la parte inferior de nuestros cuerpos. Volteé la mirada al despertador y marcaba las 5:30 am. Recosté con sumo cuidado a Hinata al otro lado de la cama y me pare en silencio, tome la ropa que me pondría hoy y la avente a la cama, esquive con facilidad el ropero que había tirado en el piso de la noche anterior junto a las maletas mía y de Hinata **que eran muchas** aunque solo nos quedaríamos un año y usaríamos uniforme.

Entre al baño y me encontré con un chupetón entre los pecho, _maldita. _Susurre por lo bajo al ver que no me podía poner la camisa escotada que tenia planeado.

Suspire cansada y abrí la ducha mientras me quitaba el maquillaje corrido. Cuando el vapor empezó a salir me metí en la ducha haciendo que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi, casi quemando mi piel. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y al segundo sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Pensabas bañarte sin mi Sakura-chan –susurro molesta y a la ves coqueta mi adorada amiga mientras restregaba sus pechos en mi espalda y besaba mi cuello calmadamente

-Me hiciste un moretón enorme entre los pecho era lo menos que podía hacer- mencione volteándome y señalando el moretón- Pero eso lo puedes remediar de una forma mejor- Subí la mano y tome su mentón- Sabes esposita espero y nos toque juntas en el instituto- Susurre robándole un beso que ella correspondió apasionado

-Sentí el temblor de su cuerpo, lo que me decía lo frágil dulce e inocente que aun era. Pretendía jugar un poco mas con ella. Acerque aun mas mi rostro y rose mis labios con los de ella el sabor dulce de cerezas con el mentolado- Sa-sakura que?

La empuje contra la pared sin dejarla terminar. Mientras jugaba con uno de sus pechos. Me separe de ella y baje a su cuello, ella por instinto alzo una pierna enrollándola como podía en mi cintura mientras que con mi otra mano masajeaba su clítoris y trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Sonreí juguetona quitando mi mano del pecho de ella y lo dirigí hacia la pared. Subí la mirada y vi su hermoso sonrojo, la volví a besar, tome el jabón, la separe de la pared, me aleje de ella y la empecé a enjabonar mientras veía su rostro

-¿Pero que…? –pregunto con los ojos como paltos

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te continuaría? –Ella asintió como pudo con la cabeza y yo solté una carcajada- No, no Hina-chan me has hecho un moretón entre los pechos –Frunció el seño pero luego soltó una carcajada- Ahora ¿Qué?

-Estamos a mano esposa-

Terminamos de bañarnos, salimos, nos acomodamos tranquilamente. Uno que otro toqueteo pero nada más. Ella se puso una falda corta de cuadros tipo escocesa con pliegues de color negro blanco y azul, una camisa a la moda que le cubría un hombro u otro no, que decía "Sex in the Best" color blanco y letras negras. Junto a unas sandalias tipo romanas que llegaban cuatro dedos por debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello lo dejo suelto y se puso un poco de maquillaje **no exagerado**

Yo en cambio me puse unos blue jeans tubitos, y una camisa muy parecida a la de ella solo que la mía era con rayas horizontales grises y vinotinto. Unas sandalias tipo romanas también. Me maquille un poco y deje mi cabello suelto.

Salimos de la habitación con el montón de maletas. Tamara vino y nos ayudo a bajarlas junto a Kensuke. Las guardamos en mi camioneta último modelo y ambas nos montamos. Nuestros padres ya se habían ido hace algunos días, así que nos tocaba hacerlos solas.

Después de unas horas llegamos al internado. Era muy bonito **Y como no serlo si era de niños ricos malgastadores**. Me estacione en un puesto libre. Hinata venia durmiendo asi que me quede un rato jugando con mi BlackBerry Bold 2 y enviándole pines a mis amigos hasta que ella solita despertó

-Uhm… ¿Cómo que lo de anoche te canso?- Alce mi mirada y la vi sonrojada viendo hacia una dirección **Me ignoraba **

Así que dirigí mi mirada hacia donde la de ella estaba y vi a un moreno y aun rubio. Ambos muy guapos. El rubio tenia los ojos azules y una extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Traía un mono Negro con Naranja y se notaba que fastidiaba a su amigo.

El otro tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos muy hermosos **¿cómo lo sabía? **Venían hacia nosotras, mejor dicho hacia la camioneta. Este cargaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros.

-¿Un cubo de basura para la baba? Hinatita

-N-no –susurro tartamudeando y sonrojada- L-lo quiero en m-mi ca-cama

-Huy te flecho duro el rubiecito

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –voltio a verme

-Te gustan así Hinata –sonreí arrogante – Además te conozco perfectamente –abrí la puerta del auto- Vamos a conocerlos-

-¿Qué? –grito a todo pulmón al verme caminar hacia ellos oí la otra puerta cerrarse y como los dos jóvenes volteaban a vernos- Sakura no te atrevas…- La ignore por completo

-Hola mucho gusto soy –No pude continuar ya que sentí los dulces labios de mi mejor amiga y la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos presentes


	3. Capitulo 3

_-¿Un cubo de basura para la baba? Hinatita___

_-N-no –susurro tartamudeando y sonrojada- L-lo quiero en m-mi ca-cama___

_-Huy te flecho duro el rubiecito___

_-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –voltio a verme___

_-Te gustan así Hinata –sonreí arrogante – Además te conozco perfectamente –abrí la puerta del auto- Vamos a conocerlos-___

_-¿Qué? –grito a todo pulmón al verme caminar hacia ellos oí la otra puerta cerrarse y como los dos jóvenes volteaban a vernos- Sakura no te atrevas…- La ignore por completo___

_-Hola mucho gusto soy –No pude continuar ya que sentí los dulces labios de mi mejor amiga y la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos presentes__  
><em>  
><em>Mierda<em>

Cap 2: No somos lesbianas…

No pude negarme a su beso y tampoco me importo tener testigos.

Aferre fuertemente su nuca en mi mano para intensificar el beso, mientras me abría paso entre su boca con mi lengua, su cuerpo se apego mas al mio

No me importo el beso así como tampoco me importo tener testigos.

Le tome fuertemente la nuca con la mano, intensificando el beso, ella no perdió el tiempo y se apego mas a mi cuerpo, acortando la escasa distancia que nos separaba.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que estábamos haciendo un espectáculo y me separe lentamente de Hinata, para devolverles la mirada a los chicos que nos miraban notablemente excitados.

- Como les seguía diciendo, soy Sakura Haruno y ella es Hinata – empuje suavemente a Hinata la cual me miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-H-hola – dijo ella tímidamente haciendo un gesto con la mano, se veía terriblemente adorable.

-E-el es Sasuke Uchiha y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki –Reacciono primero el rubio quien le dio un codazo al Uchiha que no había apartado su mirada de mi.

El pelinegro debo admitir que era hermoso. Como buen Uchiha que era, tenia el cabello seximente despeinado negro con reflejos azules **Extraños pero hermoso**. Unos profundos ojos negros que llegaban a hipnotizar a cualquiera. Una piel pálida y sin imperfecciones. Unos hombros anchos que llamaban por ser abrazados. Era alto me sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas. Su familia tenia mucha plata **mas de la que uno se podía imaginar** su madre era diseñadora de interiores y su padre Ministro de seguridad social y policial **Creo que es el único ministerio que pasa de Uchiha a Uchiha**.

El otro, el rubio era muy guapo pero no tanto con el sexi pelinegro, este tenia el pelo rubio desordenado, unos hermoso ojos azules. La piel extrañamente de un color canela claro, y unas cómicas marcas en sus mejillas. Como se había presentado era un Uzumaki, **mejor dicho** el hijo del gobernador de Konoha, este puesto también pasaba de Uzumaki en Uzumaki, era asi porque todos ellos solían ser muy amigables y populares.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Hinata esta también estaba ida solo que ella estaba ida en la mirada del Uzumaki y este mutuamente. Un sonrojo apareció en la mejillas de mi mejor amiga cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, así que desvió su mirada mismo gesto que hizo Naruto.

-¿Son lesbianas?- solto el Uchiha de la nada haciendo que voltee a verlo sorprendida. Tenia claro que lo Uchiha's no hacían ese tipo de pregunta

**Pov Sasuke**

No se por que carajo hice esa pregunta. Pero es que me interesaba saberlo, esa chica que tenia al frente mio, me atraía como ninguna otra lo había hecho. ¿Sera porque cumplió una de mi mas oscuras fantasias? No lo creo. Ella tiene ese algo que me llemo la atención.

-No- tocio un poco antes de continuar- No somos lesbianas….

-Somos bisexuales- Susurro la pelinegra una tanto sonrojada viendo al Dobe.

-Ooh, ¿Pero le tiran mas al lado masculino o femenino?

-A-al –le costaba respirar. La pelisorra se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

-Al masculino, somos mejores amigas. Y nos conocemos bien y pues nos gusta divertirnos, con la única que hago esto es con ella –menciono con aburrimiento

-Cambiando de tema –hablo la otra un poco mas calmada- ¿Saben donde quedan las habitaciones femeninas?

-Ehm… Si si quieren las acompañamos chicas –dijo el salido de Naruto caminando hacie ellas, separando su abrazo y posicionando sus brazos en el hombro de ambas

**Pov Sakura**

Tomamos las cosas de la camioneta y caminamos hacia las habitaciones. Hablamos con ellos de todo un poco hasta que llegamos a una habitación que decía en un carteloncito Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka.

-Bueno chicos gracias –Sonrio Hinata entrando a la habitación _cobarde _

-¿Quieren entrar? –pregunte un tanto alto e inocente

-Sakura Haruno no inventes pendejadas –oi el grito de mi mejor amiga desde adentro y las carcajadas de los chicos.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan nos veremos mañana –sonrio –Vamos a comer ramen teme

-Si, si ya te alcanzo- menciono el morocho se acerco a mi, me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome a su fornido cuerpo _dios esta noche me costara dormir bien _el se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando irregularmente, con un suave sonrojo en mis mejillas y viéndolo directo a los ojos. Bajo lentamente la cabeza y me dio un beso **Que para mi duro minutos **muy cerca de los labios- Hasta mañana molestia –susurro sensual en mi oído, había descubierto mi punto débil pero el no lo sabia- Que descanses –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue tranquilo _Oh Uchiha Sasuke me vengare_

Entre a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue sacra mi lapto. La puse en una de los tres escritorios, la prendi, abri el Word y me puse a teclear

_En vez de amor a primera vista, prefiero llamarlo atracción sexual, Porque, vamos a estar claros ¿Quién se enamora a primera vista? Nadie__**… aunque creo que a Hinata si le gusto ese rubiecito**__. Yo en mi caso desearía tener a ese moreno en mi cama. Esta re bueno tanto que provoca comérselo a besos _

_Porque es tan uff con solo hacer eso me calentó. __**¿Puedes creerlo? **__Yo aun no. Nadie lo había logrado ni Hinata y eso que ella es muy buena eso. Pero basta. _

_Este es mi primer dia en este internado, ya mañana comenzare con mi ultimo año en la preparatoria, sere la capitana de porrista. Hinata la de Kempo y Karate y yo la de Tennis. Nadie me quitara ese sueño. _

_Me despido. Vere si puedo dormir como se debe esta noche __**Aunque no lo creo**_


End file.
